


The Only Truth Left

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 09, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Dean Winchester is saved.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Only Truth Left

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of studying to do and a ton of WIPs, so naturally here’s some angst.  
> Premise for this fic is that Castiel got to Dean after he got stabbed by Metatron before Sam did, and he has just a little Grace left.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I live for feedback! :)

_Dean Winchester is saved._

The moment Castiel first laid a hand on Dean Winchester, his sense of purpose was irreparably changed.

_The moment Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost_ , Hester said, but she was wrong.

Dean was the only true north Castiel had ever had.

( _Dean Winchester is saved,_ Anna Milton heard, clear as a bell, and Castiel’s voice was the most certain thing she will ever hear.)

~

Castiel fell to his knees beside Dean in the abandoned warehouse. 

“Dean,” he said, not sure he knew how to say anything else. There was blood soaked into Dean’s flannel, dripping from Dean’s mouth, pooling on the floor. “Don’t move. You’ll be okay.”

Dean managed a rattling chuckle. “Cas… I think you and I both know that’s… that’s not true.”

“You will not give up,” Castiel told him fiercely. “I forbid you to die, Dean Winchester.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean mumbled. His chin fell against his chest as he slumped. “It’s better that I die now than keep going, Cas. Better that I die than become a monster.”

Castiel had lost nearly everything since he raised this man from Perdition. The only truth he had left was that Dean Winchester was the one thing he would sacrifice anything for.

He was barely more than human, now.

For Dean, Castiel had enough Grace for one more act of salvation.

Castiel laid one hand over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, the other over the stab wound, and poured every scrap of Grace he had into Dean.

“Cas, what the Hell are you doing?” Dean demanded, struggling to sit upright. “No, you’re-- I don’t deserve--”

“Do not speak to me,” Castiel gasped, “of what is deserved.”

Castiel was able to repair the major damage caused by the angel blade before his vision went black and he fell to the floor, unable to stay upright.

“Cas?” Dean asked shakily. He pulled Castiel into his arms. Dimly, Castiel regretted that he had made Dean’s voice sound that vulnerable. 

“Damn it, Cas, come on. Look at me.”

Castiel heard Sam shouting and rushing towards them. Dean kept up a steady litany of pleas and curses.

“It was worth it,” Castiel told him, interrupting a particularly vivid threat. “Everything, Dean. You were worth it.”

“Don’t you start in with that shit,” Dean hissed. “You’re going to be fine, Cas, or I swear to God--”

Sam was there, then, hauling Castiel into a sitting position, babbling reassurances.

Castiel smiled.

“Dean Winchester is saved,” Castiel whispered, and he died praying it was true.


End file.
